This invention relates to workstand supports and, more particularly, to a workstand support which is adjustable in height to accommodate different users.
Many industrial workstands for supporting machinery, such as sewing machines, have a fixed height which is determined on the basis of comfort for operators of average height. This compromise necessarily renders such machinery less comfortable for operators who are substantially shorter or taller than the average, and will not accommodate operators who sit and stand. Long-term use of improperly positioned machinery can cause strain, premature fatigue and even cumulative trauma-type injuries.
Adjustable workstands for sewing machines and the like have been developed, but these generally are specially designed complex and costly units employing, for example, a plurality of hydraulic or pneumatic lifts which are prone to leakage and can be difficult to synchronize. Installation of such adjustable workstands also requires that the still-serviceable sturdy, fixed-height workstands be scrapped, thereby wasting the investment in that equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,502 discloses an adjustable-height sewing machine work station, but this, too, is designed as a complete replacement for fixed-height workstands. It also makes extensive use of rack and pinion and worm gearing, or very long threaded support shafts, and special adjustments for preventing wobbling or shaking of the work station each time its height is changed. These elements tend to increase cost of the unit, and complicate its adjustment. A need therefore exists for a sturdy, low-cost, height-adjustable workstand for sewing machines and other industrial applications.